Battle Map
The Battle Map is accessed by pressing the sword icon in the lower left corner. This is where the main PvE and PvP content can be found in Dino-world. Battle Map ' :' PVP Adventure Wanted Wild Adventure Clan Stage Tyranno Invasion Migration Bay PVP = Player vs. Player PVE = Player vs. Environment The Battle Map is accessed by pressing the sword icon in the lower left corner. This is where the main PvE and PvP content can be found in Dino-world. 'PVP' (Find a Match) Dino World is a dangerous place. When you log off your base can be attacked at any time. When you log on you can revenge or attack others. The only defense is to build towers to repel invaders, or purchase shields to stop attacks. When you win a battle by destroying more than 50% or destroying the Enemy Town Hall your rank will increase, if you get high enough in the rankings you will start getting rewards from the Goddess every week. The Global Dino Rank is not displayed explicitly in game. For every land (accessed via the Migration Bay on the Battle Map) there is a highest ranking Dino Chief. 'Adventure' Adventure Stages are found on the Battle Map, they are the main source of Skills for your Dino Heroes. Normal stages in this area can be attacked 5 times per day without cost. After this Gems can be used to attack more times. You can get rewards like Solar Energy, Dino Tags & Coins, Find new Skills for your Dino Heroes and Gain EXP for your Heroes Some stages can only be attacked once per day. These often give better skills or Dino Tags as possible rewards. Sweeping ' After destroying 100% of the enemy base in an Adventure battle you can Sweep a stage. When you Sweep a stage you complete the stage and get some EXP and chance for the same rewards as if you played the level a second time. Sweeping costs energy points that are unique to the Adventure Stage. Energy Points are replenished by one every 30 minutes. 'Wanted Every day you can play missions to attack Wanted Dino Heroes. These missions have a chance to reward you with a Specific Dino Hero or parts of one, you have the option to switch target, giving you an option to focus on getting the kind of Hero you want. When you have located the enemy Dino's hiding place you just have to dispatch the criminal to gain victory, regardless of how much of the enemy base still remains. You can do up to 3 of these missions every day without spending Gems or items. Items to refresh the cool down for these missions can be found in Chests, there is one item per tier of wanted missions. 'Wild Adventure' In this special PvE stage you can attack the bases of the enemy Tyrannos, based on the damage you do rewards of Gems and other resources is given. This stage can be attempted 3 times a day without paying Gems. There is a possibility to win a second or third Skill Slot for your Dino Hero in these Stages. 'Clan Stage' The Clan Chief and Elders of a Clan can make this special PvE stage available for all members. This makes it possible to fight a Big Boss Dino! The difficulty increases as the game progresses, soon it will be impossible for a single member to kill the Boss. But the damage of all Clan members is accumulated. The time it takes to kill the Boss affects the total reward, and the percentage of damage done by members of the Clan affects how the reward is divided. Some specific skills will have no effect on these Dino Bosses Kouga: Roar, Snakecharmers Gaze, Hammering, Punishing Strike. Mocyl: Mist. Steelback: Stun. Lightning: Stasis Field. Tyranno Invasion By collecting Crystals you can unlock a challenge where Tyrranos attacks in wave after wave. Destroy all enemies before the timer runs out to be rewarded with resources! The stages Flay Homes and Song of Ice and Fire are said to have some Crystal. 'Migration Bay' Every Land in Dino World has its own ranking list, by moving to another land you can get access to more rewards from the Goddess for your rank. You could also meet players of higher level that you can join or try your mettle against. You will leave your clan if you move to another Land! Category:Battle Map